Adventures in San Fransonohana!
by Matsuri Kazehana
Summary: In the prosperous city of San Fransonoha, Bots have been the rave for their usefulness. But, now they even can be used to cause harm to people if its used for a means of revenge. Read as the heroes that protect this city do their duty, and even bring the lost ones back home. Hugely inspired by the movie Big Hero 6. Sasuke's side of the story is what it primarily focuses on.


**Hi guys! Matsuri Kazehana here with a collab fic with my friend godess bubbles! Please enjoy it if you are reading it. We thought Big Hero 6 seemed to be very much like Sasuke's side of his story, with revenge being on Hiro's mind and with all that wonderful stuff happening, so we decided to this fic!**

**Hey guys! It's godess bubbles! Just wanted to say that in this story Naruto characters will act some what understand this before you start reading. Don't worry though, they shouldn't be too much different! Hope you like it!**

**WARNING! This… may have resemblances to the movie Big Hero 6. Also, there may be some characters that actually are smart that aren't in the anime. **coughcoughNaruto****

**DISCLAIMER! Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto itself. We don't own any of the characters, or the movie Big Hero 6.**

**Now, please enjoy our prologue!**

**Prologue: The Mystery Begins…**

If you are reading this, then you must be interested in my story. I'm Uchiha Sasuke.

Whoa whoa wait a minute Sasuke teme! It's mostly my story as well! Hi guys I'm Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo!

Fine usuratonkachi it's our story! Are you happy now?!

Very! Thank you!

*Sigh* Let's just tell the story….

In a world not much different than ours, there is a city called San Fransonohana. It's a bustling city, lively with the many citizens that live here. The leaves always bring a certain beauty to the city during summer, and the pink Sakura blossoms emphasize romance during the spring. Because it's such a beautiful city during the spring and summer, the citizens hardly get the chance to experience winter. It's such a rarity to see it snow, and yet on this Christmas Eve, it was snowing. The snow wasn't light, though. Instead of gently caressing everyone it touched, it was painful as it swept through the city, bringing a shiver to everyone outside.

"Ne, Nii-san… Where is Naru-chan?" A little boy, about 7 or 8, asked his older brother.

"I don't know Sasuke... He should've been home by now…" A worried 15 year old boy said, pacing the occupied room in order to do something.

These two boys are brothers Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke had spiky raven colored hair, with streaks of blue peeking out. His eyes were a deep black, seeming to represent a never ending pit of darkness, but the light behind his young and inexperienced eyes seemed to have said otherwise. He was 7, but he was called a prodigy by all of the teachers in his Academy.

Itachi, had raven hair as well, but it was somewhat long and pulled into a low ponytail. His eyes were also black, but he had somewhat of a feminine feel to his facial features because of the eyelashes he seemed to have. Just like their father, Itachi had lines on his face from the inner corner of his eyes to the middle of his cheeks, but it never took away from the mysterious beauty he had. He wasn't like his little brother, he wasn't a 'pretty boy.' But he had that feel to him, that made him a mysterious and handsome human creature, with a very intelligent mind on top of good looks.

The person they were worried about was a boy named Uzumaki Naruto. He was about Sasuke's age, with bright blonde hair that seemed to look like the sun and bright blue eyes that matched the color of the sky. His parents died in a car accident when he was younger, so Sasuke and Itachi are the only people he has to consider as 'family.'

Suddenly stopping his previous action Itachi stormed to his room, and quickly reappearing with a coat, scarf, and gloves."I'm going to go look for him. Sasuke, watch the house, and don't go anywhere."

Quickly nodding to his older brother, he said, "Ni-san, be safe! And make sure Naru-chan is safe too!"

A small smile entered the elder teenager's features, when he said, "I will," and ran outside, embracing the cold temperatures and bearing the harsh snow as it attacked his face.

'Naruto…. Please be safe…" Both boys begged as one searched for him, and the other manned their home.

**In a dark alleyway, in a quiet part of the city….**

Pained screams could be heard from an alleyway. Here, a blonde haired boy is surrounded by boys much older than him. With evil smirks and amused laughs, these boys kicked at the defenseless boy. Punches and kicks occupied by stomps continued to hit the blonde. There wasn't a part of him or his orange colored clothes that weren't covered in his blood or was torn."Stop! Please just stop it! It hurts!" The blond boy sobbed, as he wiped the blood dripping from his lip and trying to get an upper hand in this one-sided fight. This boy was Naruto, the boy that worries Sasuke and Itachi for his absence in their home.

"Yeah right you freak! Scream for us!" A boy with brown hair in winter clothes laughed. There was a certain reason why people around Naruto hated him. It was said that the Nine Tailed Fox Bot that wreaked havoc on San Fransonohana was sealed inside of his body by the 3rd mayor Hiruzen Sarutobi, making him a Jinchuriki to it. He was just a vessel for the beast, and many of San Fransonohana's citizens resented the blonde just because he saved their city by holding the beast within his body. His parents, 4th mayor Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina did all they could to help little Naruto to control it, but the youth couldn't do it at the age he was… making them victims of the Kyuubi Bot as well.

"AHH!" Naruto screamed. The 3 boys didn't stop their previous actions, and more blood flowed out of the young blonde's body.

"Jim, come on man. The kid's had enough. Any more of this and he'll die." A red haired boy said holding the brunette kid named Jim.

" Oh come on Kyle, don't you want to see him scream some more?" A dirty blond laughed kicking the other blond to the stomach.

"AHHH!" Naruto screamed as he continued to cough up blood from the damage that was being dealt to him. "P-please… Stop this already…" His vision was getting blurry and the blonde knew that his time was coming soon.

"Heh… Time for some pain, you freak!" Jim laughed and lifted his foot, when a metal garbage can hit the floor and the sounds of footsteps coming toward the group of kids grew louder.

"NARUTO!" The sound of Itachi's voice grew louder when he came to the end of the alleyway where the kids were. He abruptly stopped when he saw the state the blonde was in and rushed to gently pick him up. "Oh god Naruto! Stay with me, don't fall asleep!"

The brunette closely looked at the newcomer, when he realized he was an Uchiha. And he heard that if he messed with an Uchiha, let's just say the last person who did is still in a coma. "Shit, let's get out of here." Jim ordered. The three ran for their lives out of the alley.

"I-Itachi..." Foggy sky blue eyes slowly opened, and a small smile peered through the blonde's blood stained lips. "You're here…. Thank goodness, you came to save me…" Naruto coughed more blood, but he continued to smile. He was happy, there were people that would save him if he was in trouble.

"Yeah… I came for you, Naruto. Sasuke and I were worried about you..." Itachi's eyes softened as a relieved smile came across his features. Gently picking up the blonde bridal style, the raven stood back up and started making his way home.

"Sasu-chan… was worried too…?" Naruto's weakened voice asked. He always thought the guy didn't even like him. It always seemed as if he hated his guts. They always fought, and Itachi always seemed to care for him, but not Sasuke. This was a shock for the blonde. Why would Sasuke act like he hated him, but actually cared for him…?

"Oh, so you do call him that too, huh?" Itachi laughed a little.

"W-what,,,?" Naruto's eyes started dropping again, but this time it wasn't because of the beating he just took. On top of all his wounds were tiny Healing bots and they were taking care of his wounds.

The elder looked down to the blonde in his arms, glad to see that his wounds weren't fatal. "Well, Sasuke doesn't want to say this to you, but he thinks of you as a friend. He really cares about you, and when we're alone, he calls you 'Naru-chan.'"

Naruto continued to smile. "S-Sasuke… is my first friend. I'm glad, that we can be friends…"

Itachi turned a corner, when all of a sudden, a strange void of space opened, sucking everything in.

"What's going on?!" Itachi groaned as he tried to see from all the snow and added wind.

"I-Itachi! It's trying to pull me in!" Naruto yelled, His eyes clearing with the sense of urgency.

Holding onto the younger blonde with all his might, the elder raven tried to fight out the pull of this mysterious hole of space and get Naruto home. But the pull of the hole got stronger and stronger.

"I-ITACHI!" Naruto yelled when he got sucked into the hole.

"NARUTO!" Itachi tried to grab the younger blonde's hand, but the hole vanished, and Naruto was gone.

"N-Naruto…" Itachi sobbed and he fell on his knees and landed on a pile of snow. He knew that Sasuke wouldn't like the news of this sudden disappearance, and the way Naruto was taken was completely unnatural. Wormholes like that never appear on their own. Itachi knew that. So now, the task was at hand, where Itachi had to crack the mystery, and try to get Naruto home.

**That was the end of the prologue! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Hoped you liked it! And sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, we might have missed some.**

**Please Review, and we hope to see you guys in chapter one!**

**Until next time,**

**-Matsuri Kazehana and goddess bubbles**


End file.
